La sombra sobre White Vale Town
by LordSheogorath123
Summary: Tras un accidente de barco, un joven grumete queda naufragado en una isla. En su lucha por sobrevivir, el apenas entrenado muchacho descubrirá los terribles horrores que acontecieron en ese lugar, así como lo que se cierne sobre ella. Parte de mis relatos sobre la saga "Circulos del infierno"


" **La sombra sobre White Vale town"**

Me estremecí al sentir el frio aire costero sobre mi piel y la arena húmeda entre mis dedo, mis ojos recorrían el mar, en busca de algún barco o de algo que pudiera ser mi salvación, nada. Apreté los dientes y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, caí de rodillas sobre la arena, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper al llanto, estaba perdido, atrapado, sin esperanza.

Había pasado una semana desde que el pequeño barco en el que viajaba se incendio por culpa de uno de mis compañeros que accidentalmente prendió fuego a uno de los barriles de combustible, el olor atrajo la atención de algunos miembros de tripulación que al percatarse de lo sucedido intentaron huir, no lo lograron, solo yo logre saltar a tiempo antes de que explotara. No muy lejos estaba esta isla en la que me encuentro ahora, sabia donde estaba, aun seguía en América, kilómetros de Boston, lo suficientemente lejos al menos para que ningún barco me viera y al pasar de los días perdí la esperanza de ser rescatado, yo no era un aventurero ni un héroe con algo que probar, yo solo era un pobre grumete que había quedado ahí por una jugarreta del destino.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado aquí, permanecí todo el tiempo en la costa en busca del socorro. Una pequeña gruta se convirtió en mi hogar. Metí algunos trozos de madera que encallaron conmigo en la playa, intente prender fuego pero la mayoría estaba demasiado mojados, intente secarlos pero no funciono, supe que debía hacer, intente usar mi ropa también pero igualmente estaba demasiado mojada, decidí dejarla a secar junto con los leños. La costa parecía estar desprovista de criaturas, las gaviotas y otras aves nunca se acercaban a la isla, incluso intentaban evitarla volando alrededor de ella y pocas veces pude ver peces cerca de la isla, la mayoría muertos y con el agua alrededor de ellos ligeramente pintada con su sangre, las únicas criaturas que parecían habitar este lugar parecían ser una especie de cangrejos, muy similares a un centollo, todos de color negro y teniendo el tamaño de un perro mediano, durante mis intentos de caza sufrí fuertes mordidas en los pies e incluso en las pierna, pero logre matar a un par con piedras, el primero tuve que comerlo crudo, la madera y la ropa aun no estaban listas, el hedor que despedía la carne era inmundo, como si llevara varios días muerta y podrida, el sabor era amargo y repulsivo, me recordaba al sabor de la sangre humana que una vez probé para detener una herida mía, pero evite escupirlo.

Mientras comía me di la vuelta, lo que estaba detrás de la playa era un bosque de arboles grises y sin hojas, completamente seco, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y el aire aun soplaba.

"Esta isla parece ser desierta, sin embargo debe haber algún otro animal mas haya de estos repulsivos cangrejos", me dije, "después de comerme el otro, iré a investigar".

Debo admitir que mas haya del deseo de encontrar otros animales que pudieran servir mis necesidades, el hecho de encontrar vida en el lugar me haría sentir una cierta calma, una sensación de no estar tan solo, la isla, además era pequeña y podría encontrar mi camino a la costa de vuelta fácilmente.

Finalmente la madera y la ropa estuvieron secas, prendí la mayoría pero reserve una que era larga y la afile con mi cuchillo, después puse el cangrejo a azar, sin embargo me sorprendió ver que su piel no se tornaba roja en ningún momento, además de que comenzaba a despedir un hedor parecido a plástico quemado o al del acido, me aleje con repugnancia.

"Debes comer para tener fuerza en el viaje" me dije a mi mismo, no seria un viaje particularmente largo pero podría haber contratiempos, "come ya", me exigí. Comencé a comer el cangrejo, la textura de su carne era gomosa y esta vez carecía de sabor.

Una vez que termine me amarre los pies con las vendas de un kit de primeros auxilios que conseguí llevarme del barco, me puse la chamarra, la única prenda que no queme, tome mi improvisada lanza y mi cuchillo y entre al bosque.

El terreno carecía de vegetación, además de los arboles secos, no había ninguna flor, ninguna planta, ningún arbusto, el suelo estaba cubierto por las hojas marchitas y grises de los arboles, atreves de algunos de sus agujeros se podía ver la tierra marrón y húmeda, seguí caminado durante un tiempo sin poder divisar un alma, entonces fue cuando escuche algo moviéndose entre las hojas, busque con la mirada pero no pude hallar nada, sujete mi lanza de madera con ambas manos, poniendo el cuchillo a un lado y me seguí moviendo hacia delante, acercándome a la fuente del ruido.

Mire, se trataba de un perro de buen tamaño y raza callejera, tumbado, muerto, me acerque el cuerpo y lo toque, estaba frio pero no despedía ningún olor nauseabundo, tenia un corte extremadamente grande en el estomago, las pequeñas cantidades de sangre que emanaban estaban secas, de pronto algo empezó a retorcerse en las tripas del animal, causándole movimiento por fuera al cadáver, yo me aleje con terror apuntando con la lanza, de pronto su estomago se abrió, derramando sangre y dejando salir las tripas del animal, de entre ese repulsivo valle sanguinolento salió una araña que poseía el tamaño de un gato domestico, muy parecida a una tarántula pero sin el distintivo "pelaje", echo una especie de chichillo y estaba a punto de devorar el festín que se extendía frente a ella cuando algo la interrumpió, desde la vegetación apareció otro insecto, muy parecido a una mantis pero de color negro y con una buena corpulencia, la araña se volteo y vio a su rival, ambos emitieron chillidos espantosos y se lanzaron, los brazos raptoriales y los colmillos atravesaban los cuerpos de los combatientes, logrando arrancarse patas, ojos y antenas mientras se revolcaban en la sangre del canino en su pelea. Finalmente la araña alzo sus colmillos y los clavo en el pecho de la mantis, quien chillo de dolor, las patas se movían agónicamente mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, la araña la dejo en el suelo y se dirigió hacia su recompensa, con miedo y furia me lance y clave mi arma sobre el arácnido antes de que pudiera devorar algo, mire al perro, en ese estado no era algo que pudiese comer, así que decidí seguir buscando, sumergí la lanza en un charco de veneno que caía de los colmillos de la araña y me fui.

Camine por unas tres horas, durante mi recorrido me di cuenta que las pocas criaturas que habitaban esta isla eran en su mayoría serpientes, lagartijas, arañas, cangrejos e insectos, lo único que pude encontrar en ese momento de alimento en ese momento fue una rata que encontré descendiendo de un árbol, no era mejor que los cangrejos de la playa, de eso estaba seguro, pero al menos era distinto, emprendí el rumbo de vuelta a la costa, camine por alrededor de cuatro horas mas, el terreno era similar a todas partes del bosque. No tarde en darme cuenta que estaba perdido, no solo en una isla, sino en el bosque de esta, ni siquiera en la costa, lo único que habría podido dar un rasgo distintivo era el cuerpo de ese perro pero jamás lo volví a ver, mi angustia llego a tal punto que comencé a llorar y corrí sin pensar alrededor del bosque, sin importarme la dirección. El cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo y me tumbe, respire rápidamente mientras me limpiaba el sudor, después de eso mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque, este estaba detrás de mi, el sonido del mar podía oírse, estaba cerca de la costa, pero no donde yo había naufragado, al levantarme vi ante mis ojos un pequeño pueblo, un letrero de madera indicaba con una flecha la entrada a "White Vale town", descendí por el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo.

El pueblo estaba completamente desolado, las casas estaban en ruinas, no había un alma en el lugar, no había un sonido que indicara ninguna presencia a excepción de mis pasos y respiración, el olor de orina y podredumbre llenaba el aire. Lentamente camine por el territorio, había sido un pueblo pobre por la forma de sus casa, además de la carencia de otros edificios además de lo que antaño había sido una taberna local y una pequeña iglesia.

Me asome a la taberna, las mesas estaban tiradas y volteadas por todas partes, había trozos de vidrio en el suelo y me ocasionaron algunas cortadas menores en los dedos, en el centro de la taberna en forma de circulo estaban sentadas varias personas desnudas, sus cuerpos completamente consumidos por peste negra, algunos de ellos con su piel desgarrada y exponiendo sus huesos, en la pared del fondo a ellos había dibujada una espantosa figura en gis, se trataba de una especie de monstruo o demonio, quizás una deidad, su parte inferior era como la de una araña, dos colas parecidas a las de un escorpión salían de esa misma parte y cientos de serpientes emergían, como si fuera una falda de su cintura, de esta para arriba su cuerpo se mantenía como el de una mujer, con los senos caídos, los brazos largos con dedos largos y huesudos y garras, su cabeza era como la de un lobo con dos cráneos de hombre saliendo de los lados izquierdo y derecho de esta, de entre las patas de araña del ser salió lentamente por un agujero de la pared una serpiente, larga, con las escamas cafés, prepare mi lanza pero no me ataco en ningún momento, simplemente me abrió la boca de una forma que parecía la sonrisa del propio Lucifer y se deslizo fuera del lugar por otra rendija. Salí de la taberna y me asome a una casa.

Estaba completamente vacía, los muebles habían sido movidos y la oscuridad llenaba la mayoría del pequeño lugar, pero en un momento mis ojos captaron una figura, ahí en el suelo de madera, ,completamente desnuda estaba sentada una mujer, un ruido salía desde donde ella estaba, a diferencia de las personas en la taberna, ella no parecía estar infectada y su piel blanca no presentaba insaculación alguna, cerca de donde estaba ella se oía algo, me acerque hacia ella lentamente.

"Señora", dije, pero no me escucho, así que decidí acercarme mas aun.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y empecé a decirle que debía salir de aquí pero mis palabras se cortaron con la terrible aparición que yacio frente a mi, toda ella se había vuelto un esqueleto, desecrado y ennegrecido, sus huesos aun cubiertos por algunos trozos de carne, el sonido aun se oía, me asome adelante y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, la mujer tenia entre sus brazos un bebe aferrado a ella, aquella criatura estaba hinchada, su piel había adquirido un color purpura y negras manchas le brotaban por todo el cuerpo, se movía, aun estaba vivo, muriendo de plaga, pegaba gritos ahogados y llantos, en ese momento, lo que antes habría sido una bella mujer en la flor de su juventud se derrumbo en un montón de ceniza, el infante callo sobre esas cenizas y comenzó a llorar, apreté mis puños, y me pegue contra la pared, sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, con mucha lentitud tome la lanza y la clave en el estomago del bebe, después pegue un grito y comencé a llorar.

Salí de la casa en la madrugada, aun con la cabeza pesada por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que había hecho, decidí investigar la costa en otros puntos de la isla para investigar si había barco por ahí, pero en el momento en que empecé a alejarme del pueblo, algo llamo mi atención, en la iglesia se había encendido una vela, justo en ese momento. Intente ignorarla, lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar maldito, pero el hecho de saber que podría haber algo mas me intrigaba.

La iglesia era el edificio mas grande del pueblo, estaba pintada completamente de blanco y a pesar de que también había sufrido daños por aquella peste que aniquilo al pueblo. Por dentro las muros se estaban rompiendo, las bancas estaban dispersas por todo el lugar, algunas levantadas, otras tiradas, había velas encendidas por todo el sitio, en la parte mas lejana había una mesa donde estaba recargada una persona vestida con una túnica blanca, arriba, donde debería estar la estatua de cristo crucificado, estaba la misma imagen monstruosa que contemple en la taberna, esta vez hecha con hojas y trozos de piel, me fui acercando hacia el hombre.

Levanto la cabeza tan pronto estuve en frente de el, su tez era pálida y cadavérica pero estaba cubierta por las mismas manchas causadas por la plaga, se alzo y se aparto de la mesa, dejándome ver tras de el, el antiguo cristo que abría colgado donde ahora estaba el horrible demonio, tirado en el piso, roto, sus piezas esparcidas por todo ese sitio.

"Renunciamos a la fe", dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, "Renunciamos a nuestra fe por el miedo que sentíamos", se fue acercando cada vez mas a mi, intente apartarme pero entonces se lanzo rápidamente y me tomo por el hombro, después me arrastro detrás de la mesa, ante ese repugnante y demoniaco ídolo, apunto su dedo hacia este.

"Vino a nosotros, primero en sueños como una pesadilla, anunciando una plaga en nuestro pueblo, de la que nos salvaríamos al erguirle templos y siguiendo su voluntad", dijo el hombre, tras esto se inclino y comenzó a toser, pude observar sangre resbalando desde su boca hasta el suelo, unos segundos después se reincorporo débilmente, aun tosiendo y continuo su macabra narración. "Nos negamos a vender nuestra fe por salvación a pesar de las horribles visiones con las que amenazaba. Un día mientras todos salían de rezar se apareció ante nosotros, trayendo consigo langostas, arañas, serpientes y otros seres que se arrastraban a su andar y ceñían muerte sobre nuestro pueblo, inocentes y pecadores infectados por igual, nuestras pieles se consumían y se caían, mientras las alimañas cavaban dentro de nuestros cuerpos moribundos y cadáveres, bebiendo nuestra sangre. Rogamos a nuestro señor durante muchas noches de baños sanguinolentos pero jamás bajo a hacer justicia, jamás llego ayuda solo mas plagas. Perdimos la fe y nos entregamos a la entidad quien en lugar de proteger a sus devotos, que aunque tomados por fuerza sirvientes son al final, ordeno a sus seres infectar a los restantes una vez que sus templos estuvieran listos, castigados hemos sido, con la peste sobre nosotros", Termino por decir y después de esto callo al suelo y cerro los ojos, me agache y acerque a el, evitando tener mas contacto físico. Apenas me acerque, abrió los ojos de golpe y me tomo por el cuello de la camisa, "Es muy tarde, ya esta aquí", susurro en mi oído antes de cerrar los ojos y caer muerto.

En ese momento la briza fría soplo dentro de la iglesia, apagando las velas y un olor parecido al de un cadáver mientras que un olor similar la de un cadáver que se pudre lleno el aire, corrí hacia las puertas y me detuve a la salida. Mi estomago se revolvió, mi sangre se congelo aun mas, impidiéndome el movimiento, sin embargo una fría sensación recorrió toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo al orinarme en los pantalones. La bestia caminaba sobre sus ocho patas similares a las de una araña, sus movimientos eran torpes y moribundos. El torso, similar al de un humano mostraba sus pechos flácidos y caídos, su piel arrugada y grisácea colgándole y serpientes bailando en sus caderas, sus brazos eran delgados con piel y musculo colgando igualmente, terminando en manos venosas con garras afiladas y cubiertas por sangre seca. La cabeza era de tal horror que las gorgonas de mirada de piedra y lengua de pedernal temerían, se trataba de la cara de un canino, apenas cubierta por un poco de piel y exponiendo venas, músculos faciales y una lengua larga, similar a la de un lagarto que intercambiaba lugar entre el hocico y la cortada que tenia en el cuello. A los lados de está cabeza descansaban dos caras similares a las de un hombre, similares en color y textura al torso, gritaban y emanaban sangre de sus labios secos. A sus lados se extendían hordas de alimañas que trajeron la plaga a este pueblo: escorpiones negros, arañas de tamaño colosal, serpientes con veneno acidico e incluso los cangrejos que había encontrado en la playa. Detrás de todos había una nube de langostas que consumía todo el pueblo.

Mientras se aproximaba lentamente sentí un dolor terrible alrededor de mi, me mire los brazos y el resto del cuerpo, mis venas se habían tornado negras, comencé a toser sangre y entonces…..¡oh dios!, ¡Oh dios, ese monstruo!...


End file.
